Choices
by Alania Black
Summary: 16 OCAUHPSM: CDOW. Cedric has to make a difficult choice Oliver or no Oliver?


This is part 16of the OFFICIAL CHIBI ALANIA UNWRITTEN HARRY POTTER SLASH MONTH!

_This month, from Monday July 11th 2005 until Wednesday August 11th 2005, I am having an Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month - I have found 30 different Harry Potter slash couples that have 3 or less fics written about them in and each day, I will post a one-shot fic about that couple._

_1 month: 30 days: 30 couples: 30 fics: 1 author._

_Now, for the fun part! On the 31st August, one person who has shown me support and encouragement will find a lovely little email in their inbox offering them a fantastic prize for their support._

_So, review (leave email addresses if you haven't logged in, please), give me support and ye shall receive threefold!_

And today we have Mr. Oliver Woodand Mr. Cedric Diggory.

So, on with the fic!

WARNINGS: Slash.

DISCLAIMER: I only own the dirty underwear I'm sat in.

SUMMARY: #16; OCAUHPSM: CD/OW. Cedric has to make a difficult choice; Oliver or no Oliver?

NOTE: In this, Cedric is a year younger than Oliver.

Choices.

Life is all about choices. Cedric knows this. He knows every choice he makes determines his future. But he also knows that life is about consequences. Division, choice, consequence.

This particular choice was the most important choice in Cedric's life. This choice wouldn't make him rich. This choice wouldn't make him famous. In fact, this choice would probably make him pretty unpopular. But still, this was an important choice.

It was all Oliver's fault. Really. But, perhaps it should be explained.

_It all started a week ago. Harry was in the Hospital Wing, recovering from his little fainting spell after encountering the Dementors, and Cedric had given up on trying to persuade Madame Hooch to allow the game to be redone. So now, Cedric was watching as the rest of the Gryffindor team went to visit Harry, and a rather depressed and angry Oliver stalked into the changing rooms. _

_Cedric, feeling guilty, decided to go and see if Oliver was okay. He had taken this pretty hard, and Cedric really couldn't blame him. So Cedric headed over to the Gryffindor changing rooms and slipped inside. It was pretty steamy, and Cedric guessed Oliver was in the showers. Cedric figured he needed one too, and stripped his uniform off before heading into the showers._

_He found Oliver standing at the far wall with his head tilted up into the hot spray and his eyes closed. Cedric had frozen in place, not quite expecting this to be the scene greeting him. He swallowed hard, but was unable to avert his gaze from the rivulets of water trickling over Oliver's broad chest and defined six-pack, down past a thin line of downy near-brown hair and into a thick patch of - Oliver looked up at him finally, defeated brown eyes holding sad blue. Finally he sighed and dropped his gaze._

"_I suppose congratulations are in order." Oliver sighed. Cedric frowned and mover closer, stepping under the shower beside Oliver's that automatically sprayed him with his favourite light, lukewarm shower._

"_Condolences, rather. Harry should have gotten that Snitch, and everyone knows it. I'm going to forfeit -."_

"_No you're not!" Oliver interrupted sharply, a suddenly urgent and intense stare boring into Cedric. "If Gryffindor have to lose, then the team that beat us should at least win the Cup."_

"_If we forfeit, or lose, then you'll be back in the running."_

"_What's done is done. I'm not happy about losing, but you shouldn't - you will not - forfeit. If you win, then I'll be happy that at least we were beaten by the winners. If you lose the next match fair and square, then Gryffindor are back in the game and hopefully we can win. Either way, I'm happy." Cedric grinned slightly._

"_You look fairly miserable right now." Cedric responded, squeezing Oliver's shower gel onto his palm and rubbing it over Oliver's back, delighting in the fact that it made Oliver jump to feel his hands on him._

"_We did just lose; I'm allowed to be miserable." Despite his claims of misery, Cedric detected a hint of amusement in his voice. Cedric laughed slightly and slipped soap slicked hands around to Oliver's chest, a strange warmth settling in the pit of his stomach at the slight hitch in Oliver's breathing._

"_No one's here to judge." Oliver laughed slightly at that, before turning around, rubbing against Cedric in the process. Cedric's breath caught in his throat and Oliver chuckled warmly._

"_Maybe we should worry about congratulating you rather than condoling me." Oliver murmured, drawing closer to Cedric. Cedric gasped as he felt Oliver's lips descend on his own, and a Quidditch-calloused hand close over his weeping member._

_It didn't last long after that before Cedric was coming over Oliver's hand and chest. He slumped down the wall afterwards, breathing heavily and trembling in the aftershock. He looked up after a while to see Oliver, smiling in amusement and still rock hard. He blushed, embarrassed at leaving Oliver and being in such a state. Feeling the need to repay Oliver in some way, he half-crawled and half-slid across the small space between the wall and Oliver, and grasped Oliver's hips. He heard the older boy gasp quietly as he realised what Cedric was doing two seconds before Cedric wrapped his lips around Oliver._

Of course, now Cedric couldn't even look at someone with the same reddish-brown hair as Oliver's without blushing, and Quidditch had never been more awkward. He hadn't spoken to Oliver since the incident, so receiving an Owl from said Gryffindor Keeper on Friday morning had thrown Cedric for a loop. It was a simple Owl really:

_For a repeat of Friday, meet me outside the tapestry of Boris the Bewildered on the Seventh Floor at 6._

_Oliver._

However, this forced Cedric to consider something he'd been trying desperately to forget and not think about for the last six days. Well, aside from the occasional fantasy (every night) while his fist wrapped around his throbbing member and he couldn't help the images behind his eyes replaying amused brown eyes and Quidditch-calloused hands.

He was sitting in Muggle Studies now, and trying desperately hard to decide what he was going to do. If he did go, he could have Oliver. Beautiful Oliver. If he didn't go, he wouldn't have to deal with not being straight. He could pass the incident in the Quidditch changing room off as adrenaline and a need to comfort Oliver. This was a premeditated meeting, for sex. This was a lot more serious.

Eventually, his hormonal male psyche decided that sex was a hell of a lot more important than being not straight, whatever that would mean to him. So, at six that evening he hurried to the tapestry, after having spent half an hour trying to chose an outfit and working up his courage.

Oliver was waiting for him, and turned around when Cedric called out to him. His face split in a wide smile when he saw Cedric, and he motioned him over to a door that Cedric had never seen before. When he went inside, he saw a dark room, with a bed in the far corner and a couch beside a roaring fire - the only source of light in the rustic looking room. Oliver motioned him over to the couch and they sat, slightly awkwardly, together.

"I almost thought you weren't going to come."

"So did I." Cedric replied, smiling sheepishly. "I was absolutely petrified, to tell the truth." Oliver laughed.

"Don't worry, I don't bite... hard, anyway." Cedric giggled nervously and gasped when he felt Oliver's hands rubbing gently over his back and lips affix themselves to his neck. Cedric melted into the touch, moaning softly. Oliver chuckled around a mouthful of his throat. "Well, I'm glad you came."

"Mmm… me too. But, Oliver, how... oh that's nice… how far is this going?" Cedric murmured. Oliver pulled back a little.

"What do you mean?" He asked, frowning in concern.

"There's a bed, I was wondering what you intended to do with it." Oliver glanced at the bed quickly, before running a gentle hand through Cedric's hair.

"Let's... lets just see how this goes." Cedric whispered. Oliver grinned and kissed Cedric for a while. Cedric felt his shirt being pushed off through a cloud of pleasure, more clothes being removed as time passed. Eventually, Cedric worked up a bit more courage. "Maybe… maybe we should move this to the bed?" Oliver nodded eagerly and they quickly settled under the covers, Oliver pushing the last of his and Cedric's clothes off on the way.

Cedric wasn't really sure when it was decided that they'd go the whole way, but he wasn't complaining as he felt Oliver's lube slicked finger venture into his receptive opening. He barely even realised what they were doing until he felt Oliver roll him over and push his hot, stiff penis inside Cedric. Cedric whimpered at the burning he felt, but it faded as Oliver began to push slowly in and out.

It was a little awkward afterwards, when they were getting dressed, but Oliver pulled Cedric close and kissed him deeply before they left.

"Same time tomorrow?" This time, Cedric didn't even have to think about which choice to make.

"Of course."


End file.
